


Summer Letters and First Kisses

by bluebellren



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellren/pseuds/bluebellren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither knew the other had a crush on them, and through letter exchanges, help from family, they finally confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Letters and First Kisses

They had a pact to meet every Saturday morning around 10 am. School was picking up for both of them, and with them being team leaders, there was a lot more pressure on their shoulders. It was Ruby who suggested the meetings, and when Jaune questioned why, she answered.  
“We’re friends, and with school keeping us busy and all, we should just be able to take some time for ourselves and relax and hang out,” Jaune thought over it for a few moments, before agreeing. So that’s what they do. They chose the courtyard where they first met, a quiet spot under a tree. Their meetings vary topics. Some days, they discuss their classes, often discussing their homework and classwork. Some days, they share tips. Jaune, who had been training more with Pyrrha, talked about the new methods he was learning, and Ruby listened on with a smile on her face. Other days, they would just talk; give updates on their teammates, upcoming events, etc. But, when days were really hard on one of them or both of them, they both liked to sit in silence, comforted to know that the other was there for them.  
They continued their routine for the entire school year, and when the summer break came for them, they exchanged addresses in order to write to each other. Their conversations that they would have under the tree were just in paper form. Yang would often poke fun at Ruby when she was waiting for a letter from Jaune, asking why she never told her older sister that she was dating the blond boy. This caused Ruby to blush brightly; she’s had a crush on Jaune since the first day, but she wasn’t going to tell her sister that. She wrote to Jaune telling him that Yang was making fun of her, but didn’t tell him about the boyfriend/crush part.  
Meanwhile on Jaune’s side, his mother figured out that he had been getting a lot of letters lately, and she finally asked. She was a little surprised to hear it was a friend from school.  
“Well, what’s their name, dear?” She asked. Her son looked down, a bit embarrassed.  
“Ruby,” Mrs. Arc smiled, and patted her son’s head in reassurance.  
“Don’t be embarrassed about writing letters to your girlfriend, sweetie. Will I ever get to meet her?” Jaune started to wave in his hands in embarrassment, spluttering and a bright red blush on his face.  
“She’s not my girlfriend, Mom. She’s just a friend that’s a girl, and we just like to hang out a lot. And we just decided to write each other during the summer,” Jaune had decided not to tell his mother that he had a small crush on Ruby, since the night she told him that he can’t fail his team, which influenced him to stand up to Cardin. Mrs. Arc frowned for a moment in disappointment, before smiling again.  
“Well I do hope I can meet her still,” She said, before leaving her son alone to write Ruby a letter. Leaving out that his mother thought she was his girlfriend, Jaune decided to tell Ruby that his mother wanted to meet her.  
XXX  
Their summer break went by fast, the school year starting in two days, and for the two friends, their feelings for the other actually seemed to grow throughout their letter exchanges. Ruby was nervous to talk to Jaune when they returned, and Jaune didn’t know what to do.  
Yang could tell that was something was bothering her little sister, so she organized a weapon cleaning date with her. It didn’t take long to make Ember Celica to shine, so Yang chose to look at her sister.  
“Hey Ruby. Are you alright?” Ruby looked up from her Crescent Rose, tilting her head in confusion.  
“Anytime me and dad mention school, you seem to get nervous. And when I mention thinking of practicing with the JNPR team, you blush a little. So…what’s up?” Yang asked, causing Ruby to blush again. Ruby focused on her weapon, tinkering with the handle.  
“Nothing, it’s nothing. Just nervous about going back to Beacon,”  
“So it doesn’t have to do with anything with the letters you and Jaune had been exchanging all summer, would it?” Ruby flushed pink, giving Yang her answer. She smiled brightly, pulling her little sister into a hug.  
“Aww, Ruby. You don’t have to be embarrassed. You know you can tell me anything,” Ruby struggled to get out of Yang’s hug.  
“Ok, yes. It’s about the letters I’ve been sending to Jaune. I…I…” She struggled over her words, trying to figure out what to say.  
“Do you like him, Ruby?” Yang asked, helping her sister out. Ruby looked down at the ground, and nodded.  
“He’s funny, and sweet. He was my first friend at Beacon. I just don’t want to ruin that,” Yang smiled fondly at Ruby, hugging her again, just a bit softer though. Ruby didn’t fight it.  
“Oh, Ruby. You shouldn’t worry about things like that. You are a wonderful person, and a cutie. You may never know, he may like you too. You won’t know unless you tell him or talk to him. And if he breaks your heart, just tell me; he would regret it,” Ruby let out a laugh, hugging her sister back. She muttered thanks against her shoulder.  
“No problem, little sis,”  
Little did Ruby know, Jaune was having almost the same exact conversation with his mother. It took him a few days to gain the courage to talk to his mother about his crush. He finally did before he left for school.  
“Hey, mom. Can I ask you something?” Mrs. Arc looked up from her book at her son. She smiled at him, closing her book.  
“Of course, dearie. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. It’s just…how do you tell someone that you like them?” He flushed, looking at anything but his mother.  
“Well, that’s simple. You just tell them. If you don’t want to do it in front of anyone, just ask if you can speak to them alone. And if they don’t like you back, well, who couldn’t like you, dear?” Mrs. Arc smiled at him still, and Jaune smiled back.  
“Is this that Ruby girl you told me about?” Jaune nodded.  
“Can you tell me about her?” Jaune sat down on the chair next to her, and began to tell her all about Ruby.  
XXX  
Their first week back was a bit hectic, and they barely got to see each other. It was during one of the classes that they shared, that Jaune passed her a note, asking if she was up to their usual Saturday meeting. She looked over at him, smiled and nodded.  
XXX  
Ruby was at the bench first. She was nervous, and couldn’t stop pacing. She wanted to tell him, just to know. Jaune arrived, just as she was starting to worry that he wouldn’t show up. She flushed slightly when she saw him. Jaune waved at her, while he was making his way over to her. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Jaune tried to make conversation.  
“How was your summer?”  
“Well, you know how it went. I wrote to you, remember?” Jaune rubbed his neck in embarrassment.  
“Oh right,” The air around them was awkward, and they both chose not to look at each other; Jaune looked at the sky, while Ruby looked at the tree near them. Neither knowing that the other was struggling internally to confess, and at the same moment, they chose that it was now or never.  
“Jaune, I-”  
“Ruby, I-”  
The two stared at each other, not knowing who should talk first. Ruby tried to calm her heart, before speaking again.  
“Jaune…I’ve been thinking over the summer. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Jaune had a sense of dread in him, thinking that she knew his feelings for her and she was going to reject him.  
“But, I… I like you Jaune. And not just in the friend way, I really like you,” Ruby finished, and chose not to stare at him, and looked at the ground. Jaune just stared at her, in awe. When Ruby thought he wasn’t going to answer, she started to tear up a little. She looked up when Jaune cleared his throat to answer,  
“Ruby, I really like you too. I have for a while now,” He smiled shyly at her. Ruby had a wave of relief rush through her, as she smiled back.  
“Ruby, can I kiss you?” He asked, nervously.  
“I dunno. Can you?” She replied with a smirk, making him laugh. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, before saying,  
“Of course, you can, you dork,” She stood on her tiptoes, just as he responded to her dork comment.  
“Guess that makes me your dork,” He lowered his head just enough to where their lips met. Ruby brought her arms up, and hugged his neck, bringing herself closer to him. He responded with putting his arms on her waist.  
They pulled apart, a bit breathless, and toned red. Ruby smiled at Jaune, and he smiled back, pressing his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed together, before Jaune pulled away. He held Ruby’s hand, and the two sat down on their bench, albeit a bit closer than they usually do.  
“So did you hear what Blake and Sun got up to while we were gone?” Ruby said, starting off their typical Saturday conversations. Jaune smiled, before answering her.  
Their Saturday routine never really changed after that; only one change was made and it was that they would lace their hands together as they talked, as they relaxed, and as they shared little kisses. The world around them seemed to disappear, while they meet every Saturday, and they didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me by tumblr user lifewhatisthat, the prompt was "Jauby first kiss". And holy hell, this turned out longer than I expected to do, but I am happy with it. Hoped you enjoyed~
> 
> I am accepting prompts at my tumblr 'yangxiaowow'


End file.
